robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Semi-Final 2
Semi-Final 2 of Robot Wars: The Second Wars was the second of two Semi-Finals to determine which two of six heat winners would proceed to the Grand Final of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. As usual, a Gauntlet would eliminate one robot, while the Trial (Pinball) would eliminate another. The remaining robots would pair off and fight to determine which two robots moved on to the Grand Final. The episode featuring Semi-Final 2 was originally broadcast on February 26, 1999 on BBC Two. The broadcast set a new Robot Wars ratings record, attracting 6.21 million viewers, an increase of 80,000 viewers when compared with the previous record holder. According to BARB this meant it ranked second in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 22-28 February, behind only Red Dwarf. Competing robots Newcomers ) |image= |weight=79.8kg |dimensions=1.5 x 0.85 x 0.4m |speed=12mph |turning=0m |clearance=10mm |power=2 x 12V batteries |weapons=Lifting forks and circular saw on arm (removed to meet weight restrictions) |notes=Chassis strengthened with strip steel and aluminium beams |from=Cannock in Staffordshire |team=Owen Barwick, Liz Harrison & Mike Evans }} ) |image= |weight=78.0kg |dimensions=0.9 x 0.85 x 0.27m |speed=18mph |turning=0m |clearance=50mm |power=2 x 12V batteries |weapons=Moveable titanium spikes |notes=3mm aluminium shell and four wheel drive |from=Hornchurch in Essex |team=Simon Harrison, Steve Monk & Phil Brett }} Veterans ) |image= |weight=79.3kg |dimensions=1.45 x 0.84 x 0.35m |speed=25mph |turning=0m |clearance=0-110mm (Variable) |power=2 x 12V batteries |weapons=1.5 tonne gas powered ram |notes=Controlled with 2 microprocessors, weapon powered with CO2 |from=Stowmarket |team=Rex Garrod, Simon West & Edward Bull }} ) |image= |weight=79.3kg |dimensions=1.31 x 0.7 x 0.45m |speed=5mph |turning=0m |clearance=25mm |power=2 x 12V batteries |weapons=Lifting ramp and rear 7" circular saws |notes=Fought in the First Wars with Scrapper |from=London |team=Mike Rickard, Mike Smith & Charles Lavery }} ) |image= |weight=81.3kg |dimensions=0.9 x 1.1 x 0.37m |speed=10mph |turning=0m |clearance=20mm |power=2 x 12V batteries |weapons=Pneumatic steel screw ram |notes=Fought in the First Wars with Plunderbird 1 |from=Borden in Hampshire |team=Mike Onslow, Bryan Kilburn & Ken Burt }} ) |image= |weight=80.9kg |dimensions=1.6 x 1.1 x 0.45m |speed=5mph |turning=0m |clearance=5mm |power=4 x 12V batteries |weapons=12' tungsten tipped circular saw |notes=Reigning Robot Wars Champion, seeded number one |from=Bodmin Community College |team=Hender Blewett, Chris Kinsey & Peter Kinsey }} Gauntlet Trial (Pinball) Arena Cassius (5) vs Haardvark Haardvark had a problem before it went out into battle - the team's electronics engineer had been called away and the robot could only go in reverse. Cassius (the new competition favourite since the demise of Mortis) flipped Haardvark onto its side and then pressed it into the PPZ. Haardvark took punishment from Shunt but managed to escape and push Cassius into Sir Killalot. The chain came off Cassius but it still seemed mobile. Sir Killalot picked up Haardvark despite the fact Haardvark was not in the PPZ and Cassius was. Haardvark was dumped over the flame pit while Cassius, having won the battle, attacked Sir Killalot and almost flipped him. Winner: Cassius Roadblock (1) vs King Buxton King Buxton drove at Roadblock but couldn't do anything because it couldn't get under Roadblock's scoop at the front, and then drove straight into Dead Metal. Roadblock attacked with its circular saw and sent sparks flying but King Buxton escaped. King Buxton got round the back of Roadblock and managed to push it into the PPZ where Shunt and Dead Metal caused it minor damage. Roadblock got away and drove right under King Buxton and forced it onto the arena spikes. King Buxton started smoking, and Roadblock's saw cut into its tyres. Winner: Roadblock Trivia *This was the only ever Semi-Final where the only two seeds in the line-up went through to the Grand Final. *This was the last time The Gauntlet was run, and the last time the second round of the show was a Trial. Category:The Second Wars